


Assist

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Chaeyoung is tired of helping her father with his company so he decides to hire someone else named Dahyun. Chaeyoung is smitten by her quickly but is she everything that she says she is?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	1. Hiring

"Honey! It's time to get up!"

Chaeyoung groans from the cheerful sound of her father's voice as she tiredly tries to open her eyes after waking up from her peaceful slumber. Before she could say anything, her father comes in with a dazzling smile while it contrasted with her displeased expression. 

"Dad, do you really have to wake me up this early?" She asked as she attempted to balance herself on her forearms.

"It's noon."

"Your point?"

"Chaeyoung. You got 10 minutes to get ready. We have a busy day ahead of us." 

With that last sentence, he left the room as the young girl let out another groan before dropping her head back onto the pillow.

Time to make money.

\---

It wasn't that Chaeyoung didn't like being around her father. It was quite the opposite. She loved him and completely respected him but working for his company just wasn't her thing. She's been his assistant for two years now and although he paid her well, the job was a complete bore. Her daily routine consisted of reviewing contracts, taking phone calls, filing away any important folders, and of course handling invoices. Sounds fun, right?"

Today was different though. She decided to take a step forward and finally do what makes her happy, even though she had no idea what that was.

She was going to talk to her father about leaving the company. Even though that meant she would unemployed for a while, at least she will no longer have any back pains from sitting at her desk all day.

Chaeyoung walked over to her father's office and knocked on the glass door. She saw him finishing up an important phone call before gesturing her to come in. The daughter hesitantly walked into the room as he hung up the phone to give her his undivided attention.

"Hey, pumpkin. Everything alright?"

"Not quite, dad." She said as she took a seat before looking at him. "I've been thinking, maybe you need a new assistant."

"Now why would I need that?"

"It's just..I don't know. I love being around you dad but this isn't my specialty. I know you taught me a lot about responsibility but I really wanna do something that fits into my interests more, ya know?"

"Chaeyoung.."

"Plus maybe you can find an employee who is more dedicated than me who would love to wake up before noon to be here!"

Her father gave her a small smile before pursing his lip. "And how will you be earning money?"

"Maybe through my artwork? I-I don't know. I'll think of something but please, I just can't be here any longer."

Mr. Son saw the desperation in her eyes, knowing how much his daughter couldn't handle being here anymore. He drummed his fingers against the desk as he let out a long sigh, obliging to her request.

"Alright kiddo, but you're gonna have to help me conduct the interviews to help me find a new assistant."

She squealed at his response before jumping out of her seat to run over and hug him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He hugged her back just as tightly as he chuckled before they pulled away. She then skipped out of the office to finish the rest of her work as he sadly stared at the door.

"They grow up so fast.."

\---

The following week consisted of doing numerous interviews. Each applicant came in, handed in their resume and described their experiences. All seemed to be qualified considering the fact that the position wasn't that hard to begin with so it was hard to choose from.

"Thank you. We'll keep in touch." Mr. Son said as the young lady smiled before getting up and leaving.

Chaeyoung finished jotting down her notes before looking over at the CEO. "So who's next on the list?"

"Kim Dahyun." 

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow with curiosity before noticing someone walking in through the door. Her eyes fixated on the beautiful girl who wore a white blouse and a short black skirt that hugged her hips nicely. Her dark heels matched with her ensemble as she made her entrance and handed over her resume. Her long blonde hair flowed nicely down her back as she tucked a piece of it behind her ear, revealing all of her cute piercings. Chaeyoung scanned her body up and down, biting her lips as she imagined all of the things they could have done in her cubicle.

"Hello, you must be in Dahyun. Please take a seat. I'm Mr. Son, the CEO of the Son Electrics Corporation and this my daughter, Chaeyoung."

"H-Hi..." She was practically drooling over the girl as she blinked at her greeting.

"H-Hello." 

Mr. Son noticed her daydreaming as he nudged her to act more professional. She shot up and fixed her posture. She cleared her throat before glancing at her resume.

"So tell us about your past jobs."

"Well, I recently worked for a fashion company as a financial assistant and--"

"Wow, you're so talented." Chaeyoung said she cut her off, causing annoyance to her father.

"And you also stated that graduated with a business degree." Mr. Son added.

"Ah yes! I was in top honors!"

"And she's smart.." Chaeyoung replied with awe, looking like a lovesick puppy.

"U-uh, is she okay?" Dahyun asked the interviewer.

"I ask myself that everyday." He said as he fixed his glasses. "Well, we won't be wasting your time so we'll definitely look over your resume once more and let you know."

"Thank you!" The blonde lady gleamed as she looked at Chaeyoung. "And thank you to you, too."

Chaeyoung was still speechless as Dahyun left the room. Her father got out of his seat to confront his daughter.

"Chaeyoung, what the hell was that all about?"

"What? I was interviewing her."

"Your jaw was close to dropping onto the floor."

"Dad, listen. You have to hire her. She's perfect!"

"Chaeyoung I-"

"Dad, please. As someone with experience in this, I just know that she'll be the right fit." She said as she begged him to hire her.

"I just think we need more time to choose, Chaeng. My business isn't a joke."

"And I know she'll do the job justice. It's a youngster thing."

He rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Dad, you said you needed help with performing the interviews and I want to choose her. Don't you trust my judgement?" She said she crossed her arms and gave him the pout that he couldn't resist. He finally gave in and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'll give her a call."

"Fuck yes!" She shot her fist up victoriously.

"Young lady, language."

"Well what other language do you want me to say it in?"


	2. First Day

When Monday approached, Chaeyoung took the chance to come into the office to find Dahyun. She tried to act normal, not trying to seem desperate to find the young girl. As she looked around the workplace, she noticed her father approaching her with curiosity.

"Chaeng, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, dad! Hey! Just wanted to see if the office is doing well. I thought you were gonna come in a bit later."

"I did but I managed to drop off your mother and brother at the airport a bit earlier than expected."

"Ah yes, the big meetings with all those investors in Japan."

"Mhm and If everything goes well, we'll be able to expand the company." He smiled proudly at the thought. "Your mother does have a way with words. That's how I fell for her."

"And Jeonghoon.." She blinked while trying to think of a compliment for her younger brother. "..knows...words. Anyway, where's the hot girl- I mean Dahyun?"

"Chaeyoung." He looked at her sternly.

"What? I just want to greet her."

"Cubicle 14. I'm sure you still remember where that is."

"I will now." She saluted her father before walking away as he sighed in frustration.

\---

"Knock Knock." Chaeyoung said as she lightly banged her knuckled against the wall of the new hire's cubicle. Dahyun was organizing her belongings on her desk until she looked up to see Chaeyoung staring at her with a radiant smile.

"Oh, hi! It's Chaeyoung right?" Dahyun said as she got up to give her a proper greeting, extending her hand out as the latter chuckled and gave it a shake.

"You don't have to be so formal around me you know."

"Ah but I must. Your dad said you begged for me to get hired."

Chaeyoung gave her little smirk and she leaned to the side. "I just thought you were the perfect fit. No biggie. Do you like it here so far?"

"I haven't done much just yet but I did get my ID card!" She waved around the plastic card happily which made the younger girl's heart almost jump out of her chest. Gosh she was too cute to handle. "Oh, you have tattoos!"

Chaeyoung finally snapped out of it as she glanced down to looked at her inked arm. It was her first time being sleeveless around her so her tattoos were pretty noticeable. "Y-Yeah. I've had them for a while now."

"They're _so _nice." She spoke in a sultry tone as she leaned over for her fingers to graze over the art on her skin. Chaeyoung did not oppose this all. She stood still, feeling breathless as Dahyun roamed her hand around her arm, tilting her head to admire the beautiful tattoos. Chaeyoung's mind was going through a whirlwind. No innocent thought could be detected in her head. In that moment she just wanted to push her onto the desk and do God knows what but it was a public space and her father wouldn't be too happy about it.

After a while, she cleared her throat and looked at her as the new girl retracted her hand. "D-do you wanna get some coffee during your break?"

Dahyun blinked at her before a twinkle appeared in her eye as she replied with a beaming smile. "Oh! I'd love to."

"Great! See you then!"

Chaeyoung walked away before bumping into someone familiar again.

"Getting coffee huh?"

Chaeyoung raised her head up to look at her father as she tried to give him a pure smile. "Yeah you know...a nice morning beverage."

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for a new job?" He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, not falling for his daughter's little ploy.

"And I will, dad. I just wanna get to know her, to know if she's really good for the team." She playfully patted his arm as he scoffed.

"Oh now you wanna start questioning her?"

"Dad, relax. I got this." She laughed before walking away while the CEO went back to his office.

As Chaeyoung reached the door, she spotted Dahyun near the copy machine from afar. She seemed to have dropped her pen. Chaeyoung decided to stay for a bit to see her bend down, showing off that wonderfully rounded behind of hers. Her skirt was lifting up a bit, revealing the back of her thighs. She got up slowly as Chaeyoung was practically gripping onto the doorknob. Dahyun looked over her shoulder, her hair flowing behind her as she glanced back at Chaeyoung with a cunning smirk. The latter became flustered, trying desperately to look somewhere else. Dahyun finally walked off to return back into her cubicle as Chaeyoung sighed with relief.

This girl was going to kill her and she was all for it. 


	3. Knowing More

Chaeyoung patiently waited at the cafe as she twiddled her thumbs together, not really understanding why she was so nervous. She noticed the door opening as Dahyun made an entrance. Chaeyoung instantly smiled at her, getting up quickly to greet the new girl.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I don't see why I wouldn't." Dahyun let out a soft giggled as she sat down across from Chaeyoung. The server walked over and handed them their menus before leaving to let them choose their drinks.

"You see anything you like?" Chaeyoung asked, glancing at the options.

"Mmm, not sure. Is there anything you could recommend?" She looked at her as she bit her lip teasingly. Chaeyoung's eyes traveled up to meet her expression. She became flustered in a heartbeat as she held onto the plastic menu tightly.

"U-uh, th-the caramel latte here is good."

Dahyun smiled as she placed her menu down on the table. "Then that's what I'll have."

\---

"So tell me about yourself." 

Chaeyoung stirred her coffee with her teaspoon as the question caught her off guard. "O-oh me? Umm, I'm not that interesting. I'm just a girl who's living life.'

'Oh come on. I'm sure you have hobbies, don't you?"

"Well, I like to draw. My family isn't too thrilled about that but I guess I have a passion for it." She shrugged.

"I'm sure you're a great artist! Family can be a bit complex."

"Tell me about it." She chuckled. "What's your family like?"

Dahyun's smile faded in a second which caused Chaeyoung to panic. "L-listen, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no! It's fine. There's just not much to say. We're kinda of struggling financially. I'm the only one who works so it's a bit hard for me." She said as she looked down at her cup.

Chaeyoung frowned, deciding not to ask any further questions. "I'm sorry you're going through that. I-I can lend you some money if you need it."

"Don't be silly! That's why I have this job! Besides my salary doesn't look that bad."

"Yeah, my dad pays pretty well. I'm still here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, Chaeyoung. I know you're probably looking for a new job but if you can train me to be a good assistant for your father, it would mean a lot to me."

She placed her hand over hers, allowing their fingers to play together as Chaeyoung swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't really understand why Dahyun would need training, considering the fact that this was the easiest job in the world. It was just boring, but she couldn't say no to Dahyun. Plus, it would mean that she would get to spend more time with her.

"I-I'd love to help you out."

Dahyun grinned at her, almost innocently. "Aww, Chaeng. I'll find a way to repay you. Don't you worry."

\---

The next day, Chaeyoung came into the office. She knew her father was in a meeting so she didn't bother to go and say hi to him. Instead, she made her way to Dahyun's cubicle. 

"Hey! Ready for your training?"

Dahyun looked up and smiled. "Yes! Thanks for coming in!"

She pulled an extra chair over to allow Chaeyoung to take a seat beside her.

"So just to be clear. I know I'm supposed to save the invoices but I just don't know in which folder."

"Oh, I got you." She put her hand on the mouse and demonstrated what she had to do. "So you just save the invoice and click on the P: drive and there will be a folder just for invoices. Make sure you put in the date when you received it."

Dahyun grinned as she placed her hand over Chaeyoung's, causing the younger girl to freeze. They were sitting much closer to each other than yesterday. Dahyun moved the mouse to try and save another invoice but Chaeyoung was barely paying attention to that.

"Like this?" Dahyun whispered as her breath hit against her ear.

Chaeyoung's hand was shaking underneath Dahyun's, but she was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Y-yeah, just like that."

Dahyun pulled away and smirked as if nothing just happened. "Great! Now where do I save the contracts?" 


	4. Paying Back

And so, their days were like that constantly. Chaeyoung found herself to be in the office more than usual, helping Dahyun out and training her to become a good assistant. Of course, she was mainly there to enjoy the flirting that was exchanged between them. Every time Dahyun did something right, she would try to find a way to reward Chaeyoung for assisting her. That would include rubbing her thigh sensually, running her hand down her back or even just giving her a simple wink. Chaeyoung would melt from any gesture. She was loving it all. She didn't know why Dahyun was acting like this but she didn't think it was a bad thing either way.

As the two girls, Chaeyoung's father approached the cubicle as they pulled away from each other, looking deadpanned. 

"Hello, ladies." The man greeted them as they looked at him respectfully, greeting him back. "I don't mean to interrupt but Chaeyoung can I have word with you?"

"Sure, dad." She got up, glancing back at Dahyun, who was looking a bit worried. The CEO's daughter gave her a reassuring smile before walking towards her father's office.

As soon as she walked in, she tried to lighten up the mood. "Wow, dad. Did you change anything in here? It looks spiffy." 

She placed her hands on the chair as she felt the fabric. "Oh my gosh, is this Velcro?"

"Chaeyoung, knock it off. Now as much as I enjoy seeing you here, I just don't understand why. You left this place for a reason."

"I know but Dahyun asked me to train her and that's what I'm doing. I don't mind!" She claimed as she took a seat, shrugging.

"But what about that thing you were supposed to be looking for?" He tapped his chin with his finger. "Oh that's right, a new job!"

"Dad, I'll get to it. I've been busy!"

"Busy with Dahyun, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like that."

"Listen, you know I'm okay with you dating girls but there's no need to distract my employees."

"I'm just helping her out, okay? That's it."

"Alright." He raised his hands up in defeat. "But seriously Chaeng, get a job."

She mimicked his last sentence before getting up and walking out while yelling one last phrase. "And get better chairs! Nobody cares about Velcro!"

\---

Chaeyoung finally returned back to Dahyun, who was still anxious looking as before. She stared back at her and gasped. "Oh! You're back! Is everything alright? Does your dad hate me?"

"Woah, there. Calm down." She rested her hands on her shoulder to soothe her. "My father doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate anyone. He just thinks I'm too much at office, ya know. It's kind of weird for him since I quit and now I'm here like everyday."

"Maybe he's right." She jutted her lip out.

"No, no! It's fine. I love helping you out.

"But maybe you being here is a bit too much. Why don't we spend time outside of work?"

Chaeyoung looked at her, surprised. She blinked a few times, trying to understand where this was going as she spoke a bit more slowly. "So you mean like.."

"Why don't you come over to my house for dinner?!" She suggested happily.

"Ah, I-I mean you don't have to feed me."

"Nonsense! I told you I'd pay you back somehow." She giggled before grabbing her phone and holding out, giving her that shimmering smile that she loves. "Why don't you put your number in? I'll text you the details."

Chaeyoung didn't give it a second thought. She just took her phone and typed in her information. It was just dinner, after all.

\---

That evening, Chaeyoung pulled up to Dahyun's apartment, checking that it was the correct address on the phone. She parked her car by the sidewalk before stepping out of the vehicle. She wore some nice black pants and with a blazer to match. Her white blouse was buttoned except for a bit on the top. She entered the building before making her way to the elevator. As the door closed, she took a deep breath, rubbing her hands together. 

"Okay, Chaeng. You can do this. She's just a super hot girl who's inviting you to her place. No big deal." She laughed sheepishly.

She was a wreck, a nervous wreck.

Once she got to the 4th floor, she got out and strolled down the hall. As soon as she spotted her door, she knocked it a few times. Chaeyoung heard some heels clicking as Dahyun jogged on over to open the door. 

As soon as Chaeyoung saw her, she was mesmerized. She wore a short black dress that complimented her body. She had a bold makeup look with mature red lip to go with it. Chaeyoung didn't know what to say. She was really at lost for words. The room was dim and the only source of lightening was from the candles. 

"Hey! Glad you made it! Come in!" Dahyun stepped to the side, allowing Chaeyoung to walk inside.

"Th-thanks. Y-you look great by the way." She stated before stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Dahyun let out a small laugh in return. "Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself. Make yourself at home. The food will be ready in just a bit."

Chaeyoung nodded and made her way to the living room, observing her surroundings. "Nice place you got here. Your family isn't home?"

"Oh, they live 20 minutes from here." Dahyun claimed from the kitchen. "I didn't want to live to far from them. Plus, I thought moving out would give them more space. Their apartment is way tinier than mine." 

"I see." Chaeyoung looked around, trying to see if she could learn more about the girl but there were barely any photos on the wall. She a bit confused to why the apartment was so empty but then she remembered, Dahyun didn't really come from much so she really shouldn't judge.

"Ah! Food is ready!" Dahyun said, placing the stew in the middle of the table. 

'Great, I'm starving." Chaeyoung said as she took her seat.

"I'm sure you are."

\---

The two ate together while conversing in a sweet manner. Chaeyoung was having a blast. Every time she said a joke, she would laugh and no one ever laughs at her jokes. She would just admire the way Dahyun would eat so properly while giving her a cute little eye smile here and there. How could someone be so adorable and cute at the same time? It just didn't make any sense. 

"Thanks for helping out this week. I really appreciate it."

"Aye, no problem. You pick up quickly. Also, this stew is delicious."

It tasted like crap but she didn't have the heart to tell her.

"I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I don't usually cook that much."

"Really? I could barely tell." She said as she gave her a bit of a pained smile.

"Seriously!" She chuckled. "Ah, I'm so glad I met you. You've done a lot for me."

"Please. I've done the bare minimum."

"I'm not lying, Chaeng! Your dad is very lucky to have you in his life."

"Ah, I feel like I've been disappointing him lately."

Dahyun's grin instantly turned into a pout. "And why is that?"

"Well I told him I would be more independent, so I wouldn't constantly need his aid but I don't know.."

"Hey, you're doing your best. It's a step after all."

Chaeyoung tried to smile as she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I didn't mean to get all sad."

"It's okay! Maybe...I can cheer you up?"

The younger girl's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at her and innocently asked. "H-how are you going to do that?

Dahyun smirked as she got up from her seat, the strap on her dress pulled down as she sat on the corner of the table, placing her finger underneath Chaeyoung's chin. "How would you like me to?"

Her eyes were now completely on her and she could barely blink. "A-anyway you like.."

"Good answer." She leaned in and gave her a slow kiss. Chaeyoung fluttered eyes closed and kissed her back, tilting her head to make it more passionate. After a few moments, it started to get steamier. The kiss was becoming more fast paced as Chaeyoung held onto her hips, tongues dancing against one another. For a moment, Chaeyoung forgot all of her worries, especially when Dahyun was sly enough to bite on her lower lip before pulling away teasingly.

"Come to my room. I can make you feel even better."

Breathlessly, Chaeyoung responded. "G-gladly."


	5. Well Paid

Chaeyoung followed Dahyun into her room, holding her hand as she was guided through the hallway. Dahyun smirked as they entered her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"So, you're finally getting your dream come true, huh?" She walked over to her as threw her arms around Chaeyoung's neck, causing the younger one to blush at the question.

"W-What do you mean?" She carefully placed her hands on Dahyun's waist.

"I know the way you look at me at the office." She said in a low husky tone, her whispers sending shivers down the younger girl's back. "You're not fooling me, you know."

"I...I just think you're so beautiful. I just wanted to get to know you."

"And now you know plenty enough." She said as pulled away and made her way towards the bed, swaying her hips for Chaeyoung to see. She finally laid down on the bed with her back touching the mattress, looking directly at the latter. "So, are we gonna waste anymore time?"

Chaeyoung stood frozen for a second, trying to recollect her thought before snapping out of it. She hastily crawled into bed after taking off her pants and throwing them to the side. Her lips finally connect again as their mouths molded against each other's, revealing moans every now and then. They would pull away for just a quick second to remove any articles of clothing. When Dahyun discarded her dress, Chaeyoung noticed that she had nothing underneath. Did she know this was going to happen? That question wasn't a very important one considering her mind was too busy admiring her gorgeous body. Dahyun would grab by the back of her neck to pull her into another kiss, while Chaeyoung's hands roamed away as they pleased, cupping her breasts and massaging them against her palms. Dahyun groaned out her name against her lips before Chaeyoung began to leave some kisses down her jawline, working her way down her neck. She gave her pale skin a good lick before she sucked on the side of her neck. Dahyun's eyes fluttered closed as she held onto to Chaeyoung's back. The artist went lower, leaving bite marks on her chest as well as a good play on her nipples. Her tongue twirled around her nub, latching her teeth onto them. Dahyun loved the pressure, feeling like she was on cloud nine for sure.

Once Chaeyoung was done with her upper body, she peppered some kisses down her stomach and around her navel before meeting at her groin. She knew she was wet. She looked up at her as she first started to rub her clit with her fingers, watching Dahyun melt under her touch. Chaeyoung's fingers were already begging to get covered by her pre cum. She finally replaced her fingers with her mouth and began to ravish her heat, licking and flicking her tongue against it as her fingers dived inside of her, moving in and out of her at a steady pace. Dahyun was crying out loud, gripping onto the bed sheets as she bucked her hips against Chaeyoung's face. She was sweating from all the pleasure. Her back was arched as she rolled her eyes back, loving the sensation as it consumed her body. 

"Ch-chaeyoung, oh g-gosh...yes...yes!!!" She cried out with passion. 

The young girl kept going and going, using Dahyun's moans as motivation. Their bodies were glistening from their hard work as Chaeyoung's mouth was doing wonders. Finally, as Dahyun reached her peak, she yelled out and came right into her mouth. Chaeyoung gave her a moment before beginning to clean her with her tongue, not missing a drip. She finally pulled away and sat up, trying to breath properly as the older girl was also a panting mess. They just stared at each other in silence for a second until Dahyun's lips curved into a smile.

"Again?"

\---

The next morning, Chaeyoung woke up to the sunlight hitting her eyes as it appeared through the window. She groaned tiredly as she tried to push herself up, attempting to remember what happened last night.

Oh that's right. They fucked, multiple times. 

Chaeyoung noticed that Dahyun wasn't in bed but did leave a little note beside her.

_"Had to head to work. I wouldn't want your dad to kill me~ Thanks again for last night. I left you some food in the_ _kitchen!"_

Chaeyoung smiled at the paper before getting up slowly as she felt the soreness kick in. Her entire body was covered in hickeys and bruises. She definitely knew that she would have to cover up her neck at least with some foundation or else her father will be killing her instead.

After she got dressed and washed up in the bathroom, she shuffled into the kitchen where a meal was waiting for her on the counter with a glass of orange juice. She began to eat delightfully, thinking about Dahyun could be so flawless. She was proud that she made her father choose her. She was a sweetheart after all and a freak in bed too. As she munched on her food, she noticed how the simplicity around the room. Dahyun didn't really have much decor going on. Maybe she was just that was just her financial status. This made her want to help her out even more because she deserved more. 

Her phone rang as she put her toast down, noticing that it was her father. She picked up the call and placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey! Not in the office today?"

"I decided to sleep in. I might come in later."

"Hmm, you know Dahyun seems like she's in a good mood."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm, must have a been a good dinner huh?"

"Y-yeah..we ate." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, talk to you later."

He chuckled before nodding. "Alright, sweetie. See you, later."

They both hung up as Chaeyoung and was about to stuff it back into her pocket until she got a text.

It was from Dahyun.

_"Hey, Cutie. Did you eat well? Hope you'll be coming in soon. I'm already having withdrawals!!" _

_"Ah yeah thanks for the food! I'm on my way!"_

_"Great ;) " _

She couldn't help but blush at the last text before realizing she had to get going. This isn't her place after all. She finally finished up, cleaned her plate and made her way out to get to the office.

Not until going back to her place to change her clothes, of course. 


	6. Sneaky

Chaeyoung was never this happy to be in the office before. She would come in and go straight to Dahyun's cubicle, training her for her position. However, it was all pretend at this point. Dahyun would act like she didn't know something and Chaeyoung would play along. It was like flirting..but for nerds.

They were careful though. When her father would leave to go to important meetings, the pair would run off to do a little quickie in the storage closet. They would make sure they were quiet, just in case someone would hear them when they walked by. They loved it, being all secretive without the whole office knowing. The office probably did know but just pretended they didn't. After all, who was going to tell the CEO's daughter to stop fucking in the storage closet?

Chaeyoung panted heavily against her lips, holding onto her hair as Dahyun tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. Chaeyoung tried to form a sentence but it was so difficult when Dahyun was being this way.

"Should we go? It's been about five minutes." Chaeyoung said, not actually caring how long they've been in the closet.

"Your father hasn't gotten back from meeting and I still need you." Dahyun replied before getting down on her knees, pulling down Chaeyoung belt after the latter unbuckled her belt. She began to kiss around her thighs while holding onto her hips, licking them as she pleased. Chaeyoung rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes as she prepared herself for Dahyun's next move. Once she felt her wet muscle against her heat, she bit her lip hard, trying so desperately not to make a sound. 

And that was Dahyun's lunch break.

\---

After a while, Dahyun returned to her desk while Chaeyoung excused herself to go to the bathroom but was stopped by her father.

"Chaeyoung! Okay, good. I'm glad I bumped into you."

"Are you gonna ask me if I found a job yet?" She raised her eyebrow as she looked at him.

"I wasn't actually but have you?"

"That's not important. What did you want to tell me?"

"The investors agreed on the deal! I have to head to Japan and help your mom sign those papers."

"Congrats, dad! See, I knew they would agree!"

"Yeah, but that mean I would be gone for a while. You don't mind looking after the office right?" He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Dad, of course I'll take care of the office. Anything for you." She patted the side of his arms.

"I know you only like being here for Dahyun but i'll take that answer anyway."

"Dad, please. I'm always willing to help."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway once the investors send over the money, make sure you teach Dahyun to look over the payment before approving it. Got it?"

"You got it, boss."

"Thanks, kiddo." He kissed her forehead before heading back to his desk, while Chaeyoung finally ran into the bathroom for that pee break that she desperately needed.

\---

Chaeyoung came back see Dahyun working on some emails as she took a seat beside her.

"Hey! That was a long bathroom break you had there." Dahyun said as she looked over at her with the brightest smile.

"Ah yeah, I had to talk to my dad. He's heading to Japan to sign a deal with the investors."

"Oh.." Dahyun's expression was evident with interest. "That sounds...really good."

"It does! Once it's all set, they'll be sending the money and it will be your job to make sure the payment is correct. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do it though.

"Aw, Chaeng. You're so sweet." She commented as she rubbed her shoulder. "I'm assuming the payment is gonna be big, huh?"

Chaeyoung only shrugged. "I guess so."

"Good." She leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing the latter to blush in an instant. "I'm happy for the company."

Y-yeah...me too."

"Now.." She rubbed her thigh teasingly. "Will you help me with these emails?"


	7. Night Out

"I don't understand why no one is buying anything." Chaeyoung huffed as she crossed her arms together while looking at the screen. " Yeah, sure. I'm charging my stuff for a thousand bucks but that's pretty affordable, no?"

She felt her phone vibrate on her table as she picked up the phone to see her dad calling. She swiftly answered and pressed it against her ear. "Hey, dad."

"Hey sweetie. So the deal has been made. We're all heading back home now, so make sure Dahyun processed the payment."

"You got it!"

"Love you. See you soon!"

"Love ya! Bye!" She hung up afterwards and excitedly dialed up Dahyun's number. She listening to the ringing before hearing a lovely voice at the end of the call.

"Chaeng!"

"Hey, how's it going?!"

"Great! And you cutie?"

"Pretty good. Just checking to see if you got the payment from the investors?"

"Yup, I'm looking at it right now. I'll process it right now."

"Sick, so umm.."

"Gotta go! Bye!"

The call ended as Chaeyoung moved the phone away from her ear, blinking in confusion. She assumed that perhaps Dahyun was swamped with work anyway. She shrugged it off and went back to attempting to sell her overpriced art pieces.

\---

Chaeyoung arrived at the office the next day as she walked over to Dahyun's desk with a bouquet of roses. The older girl spotted her from the corner of her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"Chaeyoung?"

"Hey..uh.." She shyly held out the roses as she smiled sheepishly. "These are for you.."

"O-oh..thank you.." She said as she gingerly took the roses and smelled them. "They're so beautiful. Y-you didn't have to."

"It's fine. I thought you deserved them."

"Chaeng, you're so sweet..really."

All of the sudden, Chaeyoung's parents walked in through the doors to greet the girls.

"Ladies!"

"Hey dad! Hey mom!" Chaeyoung said as she hugged them both. "Where's Jeonghoon?"

"Oh you know. He's taking a nap from the jet lag." Her mother responded.

"But there's no time difference between Korea and Japan."

There was a short silence between them before Mr. Son turned to look at Dahyun. "Anyway. Dahyun, this is my wife, Mrs. Son. She runs the business with me."

"Ah a pleasure to me you, ma'am." She greeted her with a bright grin as the elder woman returned the smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. We've all heard great things about you thanks to Chaeyoung."

The daughter blushed as so did Dahyun. "O-oh is that so?"

"Yes and we honestly can't thank you enough for helping out in the office." She nodded. "I have an idea. Why don't we all go out for dinner together. Dahyun, you'll join us right?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to intrude." She said while waving her hands around dismissively.

"Nonsense. It'll be on us." Mr. Son added.

"A-alright."

"Great, we'll all meet at 8 then?" The wife asked. "We'll email you the details."

Dahyun could only nod as the parents bid their farewell and left to go into Mr. Son's office.

Chaeyoung stared back at Dahyun and tiled her head. "You okay?"

She gave her a weak smile but enough to look believable. "Never better."

\---

At the restaurant, Chaeyoung arrived to see her brother already sitting at their table. "Hey, Jeonghoon."

"Hey." He nodded at her tiredly. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Out parking the car." She said as she took a seat. 

"I heard your little girlfriend is gonna be joining us." 

She rolled her eyes before glaring at him. "Jeong, please. It's nothing like that."

"That's not what dad says."

"Dad says a lot of things."

"I think you're bluffing."

"And I think you're high as a kite." 

That shut him up as he stared back at her, not knowing how to respond. She took out a bottle of eye drops before tossing it over to her brother. "Here, you might need this."

He caught the bottle before observing it. "Why do you have this?"

"Please, I'm an artist. we all smoke."

After he put some eye drops in, their parents walked in and took their seats. Shortly after, Dahyun arrived. Chaeyoung managed to spot her from across the room as she watched her make her way to the table. She was wearing a short, white skin-tight dress with some pumps to compliment the look. She looked absolutely gorgeous and Chaeyoung couldn't take her eyes off of her. She greeted everyone as she sat down as soon as she got there.

"Hi, everyone. S-sorry I'm late."

"It's alright." Chaeyoung's father said. "Have you met our son? This is Jeonghoon."

He looked at the boy who was asleep at the table. Chaeyoung nudged him as he instantly woke up and sat up straight. "H-huh? What's going on?"

"Anyway." Mr. Son said as he adjusted his glasses as he held up his cup. "I'd like to make a toast if I may, to a successful deal and of course, to our lovely assistant, Ms. Kim Dahyun. We're happy to have you on aboard. Cheers!"

She smiled at them nervously before clinking her cup with everyone else's and taking a sip. "Thank you to all, really. This opportunity is honestly a dream. I'm flattered to work for you." She looked over at Chaeyoung before finishing he sentence. "And I'm thankful for you too."

The younger girl's cheeks flushed as she beamed at her, feeling her heart becoming full from the compliment.

They ate happily, ordering only the most gourmet meals on the menu. Everything was going smoothly until Jeonghoon spoke up. "So, Dahyun. Are you and my sister a thing?"

Chaeyoung quickly kicked his leg under the table as he grunted. "Ow! What the hell, Chaeng?"

"O-oh, I--" Dahyun heard her phone ring as she looked down at it to read the caller ID. "Excuse me for a moment. It's my mother."

They let her get up to go and take the call as Chaeyoung scolded her brother. "What was that all about?"

"What? I just wanted to see what she would say."

"It's none of your damn business."

"Listen, it's obvious that you like her. Time to make a move, Chaeng."

"Jeonghoon, I swear.."

"Enough!" Mr. Son demanded as his children turned to look at him. "Now can you please act civil? We're trying to enjoy a meal here."

They quietly nodded as they looked at their plates before Dahyun returned to her seat. "Sorry about that."

"It's nothing and sorry about my brother." Chaeyoung responded as Dahyun chuckled.

"It's fine. No worries. You guys are all really great. Trust me." She smiled before looking at everyone else. "So, what's for dessert?"


	8. Spending the Night

Dahyun sat in the break room, eating her lunch in peace until she heard her phone vibrate on the table. She noticed the caller ID being familiar as she picked up the call and held the phone against her ear.

"Chaeng!"

"Hey, hope I'm not disturbing."

"Naw, you're good. I'm just eating some lunch. What cha up to."

"Just trying to sell my art work, ya know. This time for a cheaper price." She said proudly.

"Oh, how much?"

"5 thousand bucks."

Dahyun's eyes widened as she nodded slowly. "W-wow, that's..umm...cheap.."

"Thanks. Anyway, my family really adores you."

"Oh please, I barely do much."

"I'm serious. They think you're perfect. _I _think you're perfect."

Dahyun felt her cheeks becoming hot as she bit her lips from the compliment. Her heart began to beat hard against her chest as she felt the butterflies appearing in her stomach. She couldn't explain the feeling but she loved it. Everything just felt right. She smiles widely at herself before responding.

"Aww, Chaeng. Why don't you come over to my place again. I have something for you to try out on."

Chaeyoung blinked curiously. "You got me clothes?"

"Something like that."

\---

It was late in the evening and everyone in the building was sleeping, everyone except for a certain pair. Dahyun's bare chest was pressed against the wall as she felt a long strap thrusting into her in and out. Chaeyoung held onto the back of her hair as she moved her hips back and forth as hard as she good. With each movement, Dahyun's moaning became louder as she basically clawed at the wall.

"O-oh, Chaeyoung...f-fuck! M-more..oh gosh!!"

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling Chaeyoung press herself against her back. The latter was determined to get her to climax so she rocked her hips in a faster place, hiding her face against her neck to ravish her with hickeys. Dahyun could feel her nearing her peak. She pushed her hips back to match with Chaeyoung's thrusts, groaning from all the biting, sucking, and pounding. Once she released her cum, she cried out Chaeyoung's name under her breath, making sure she milked everything out. Chaeyoung pulled away to give her back some attention, peppering small kisses against her skin. Dahyun dropped her arms and pressed her forehead against the wall as she took a moment to regain proper breathing. Chaeyoung placed one last kiss against her shoulder before smiling.

"Thanks, I think I'll keep the strap."

\---

The two eventually fell asleep in Dahyun's bed, limbs sprawled all over each other. They slept peacefully until Chaeyoung heard her phone ringing on the nightstand. Thankfully, it didn't wake up Dahyun but she managed to be quiet when answering the phone tiredly at 5 in the morning.

"H-hello?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Chaeng. I think we have a problem." Her father responded.

"What is it?" She said as she sat up, a bit more concerned now.

"The payments they never went through. Are you sure Dahyun did it all correctly."

"Dad, I'm sure she did and it's a big chunk of money. You know how banks are."

"Banks don't take this long, Chaeng. I'm really worried."

"Relax, dad. You really need to just take a deep breath. Maybe something's up with the systems?"

"Maybe. I'll double check. I just hope this doesn't cause any issues with the investors. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah..bye, dad."

The call ended as Chaeyoung placed the phone back on the nightstand before laying back down while staring back at Dahyun, who was sleeping peacefully. Chaeyoung reached over to push some of the hair out of her face before smiling at her. She'd be lying if she wasn't concerned. She knew that Dahyun did everything correctly. There's no way that she didn't. Either way, she was going to defend her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble with her father's company because she believed in her.

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before wrapping her arms around her protectively. Dahyun made a small noise in her sleep as she nuzzled her head against her chest. While they still could, they tried to enjoy their peace and serenity before going back to the office. 


	9. Interrogation

Chaeyoung was a bit worried. She knew her father was a mess because after the call, the issue was still not resolved. He called her again to come into his office to discuss about the matters. She was a bit hesitant, not really wanting to see her father being all concerned but she knew she had to help him out somehow. She walked in carefully after opening the glass doors, stepping into the room.

"You wanted to see me, boss?"

He sat there, his hands folded as he noticed his daughter's arrival. "Chaeyoung, I don't know what to do. We still don't have the money." 

"D-dad, I'm sure it's there."

"Where, Chaeng? Where?" He shot his head up at her, stress being evident in his eyes.

"W-well, what do you think we should do?" She said as fumbled with her fingers nervously.

"We have to talk to Dahyun."

She furrowed her eyebrows while looking at him. "Why?"

"She was the one in charge of checking over the payment."

"Dad, she did everything correctly."

"Chaeng, listen. If this is an accident, maybe we can still fix this."

"Oh, so now you think she's stealing your money?" She crossed her arms.

"Chaeyoung, right now my mind on the business. As the employee of our company, she has to do things diligently. I just want to talk to her. You're lucky I'm not firing her on the spot."

Chaeyoung huffed at his response without saying another word. She knew it pointless to argue with him. She watched him sit back down as he reached over the phone to dial up Dahyun's extension number and bring her over to his office.

\---

Moments later, Dahyun walked in with a folder in one arm, looking a bit nervous as well. Mr. Son gave her a weak smile as he drummed his fingers against the desk, trying to keep it together while his daughter glanced at her for a quick second before looking back down at the floor.

"Dahyun, the reason why I called you in is because-"

"N-no need to tell me. Everyone in the office has been talking about it. I know you might think I did something wrong but I have the confirmation email that everything went through." She opened the folder and took out a piece of paper before handing it over to her boss to review it.

He scanned the paper in silence with tension flowing in the atmosphere. He finally looked back at Dahyun before handing back the paper to her. "Very well. We're sorry for disturbing you."

"No, it's fine. I totally understand. Hopefully this issue gets solved quickly." She smiled awkwardly before dismissing herself. Chaeyoung watched her leave before turning back to look at her father.

"You happy now? You made her feel so uncomfortable."

"Chaeng, I had to check."

"Now she's gonna think she isn't good enough here."

"Chaeyoung. Calm down. I'll set up a proper investigation over this."

"Oh are you gonna make them snoop around her desk too?!" She fired back at him.

"You know you sound like you're in love with her.."

"I..." She didn't know how to answer that. She just stood up straight and groaned before storming out of the office. Her father chuckled and shook his head, deciding to go back to focus on the company's issue.

\---

Chaeyoung jogged around the perimeter to finally find Dahyun in the kitchen, pouring some coffee for herself. She approached her slowly as she bit her lips after Dahyun turned to look at her.

"H-hey."

"Hey." Dahyun replied softly.

"Sorry about that. My dad didn't mean to accuse you. He's just really stressed out about this."

"I-it's fine. He's just doing what's best for the company." She said as she took a tiny sip from her mug.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't do anything wrong." 

"Thanks, Chaeng. I appreciate that. Maybe you can come over after work to help make me feel better?" She asked with begging eyes as if Chaeyoung could say no to her.

"S-sure. Of course, I will."

"Great!" She walked over to kiss her cheek before whispering into her ear. "I knew you wouldn't me down."

Chaeyoung shivered softly from her hot breath hitting her skin as Dahyun sneakily ran her hand up her arm before giggling. She finally left to go back to her desk with her coffee mug as Chaeyoung rested her back against the wall as she rubbed her face.

"Gosh, I'm so fucking whipped."

A employee walked by the kitchen before stopping his tracks to glance at her with his eyebrows raised. She looked over at him with an annoyed expression.

"Will ya keep it moving? Nothing to see her." She shooed him away as he obliged to her wishes.

However, it was obviously clear that Dahyun had her wrapped around her finger and she was absolutely okay with that. 


	10. Suspicious

Chaeyoung arrived at Dahyun's apartment, not entirely feeling her best. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about what was happening back in the office, but she didn't want Dahyun to notice that. She wanted to be hopeful by supporting her. She knew she was innocent. There was no way Dahyun, a flawless human being, would ever try to hurt a business like that. 

She knocked on the door a few times before Dahyun walked over and opened the door, throwing her arms around her. "Chaeng!"

"H-hey!" She was a bit surprised by the sudden embrace but nevertheless, hugged her back before the pulled away.

"You came to make me feel better?" She said, rubbing her shoulders playfully.

"I..sure..I guess."

Dahyun pouted, hoping for a more exciting response. "Are you alright?"

Chaeyoung sighed as she walked in, slipping her shoes off. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, really."

She closed the door and crossed her arms. "Well you don't look fine to me. You really gonna tell me anything?"

"Dahyun.."

"You wouldn't keep secrets from me, would you?"

Chaeyoung's eyes locked with hers, feeling as if she was falling into some sort of spell. She instantly shook her head before replying. "N-no of course not. It's just..the whole office issue."

Dahyun dropped her arms and let out as a small sigh as well. "I know. It's starting to worry me, too."

"Look, Dahyun. Like I said before, I know you're innocent and I'm sure my dad does too."

"Let's just hope." She nods a little. "Let's watch a show or something. I'll make popcorn."

"Sounds like a plan."

\---

They spent their time just watching a TV series for the remainder of the evening. Dahyun rested her head against the latter's shoulder, eating the popcorn comfortably. For a moment, Chaeyoung was able to relax. She was watching a good show, with good snacks, and with a gorgeous girl leaning against her. The show was entertaining. They managed to watch a few episodes whilst finishing up their bowl of popcorn. Chaeyoung felt contented and warm, feeling like she wanted stop time right there and then. Once they finished watching a bit of the series, the news came on. This caught both of the girls' attention.

"Breaking news, a family of con artists have been stealing money from businesses for the past few months. Their identities are still unknown but business owners should seek caution with their companies."

Dahyun quickly turned the TV off before the new anchor could continue speaking. "I think that's enough for today. I really don't want to be hearing any bad news ya know?"

"R-right. Of course." Chaeyoung nodded at her. It was a bit silent for a moment and the pair barely made any eye contact. Chaeyoung decided to slowly put her hand over hers, rubbing her knuckles with thumb, causing Dahyun's cheeks to flush a little but she tried to look away. Chaeyoung leaned in a little bit and whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

Dahyun turned to look at her and slightly. "Chaeyoung, your father hates me."

"That's not true. This is an issue that can be solved easily."

Dahyun turned her head away to look down at her lap. "I suppose so."

All of the sudden her phone rang, looking at the caller ID and then back at Chaeyoung. "I need to take this."

"Of course. Go ahead."

Dahyun got up and went to the farthest room in the apartment to take the call. Chaeyoung didn't know why she had to go that far but she decided not to question. She took the time to scroll through her phone instead while waiting for Dahyun to get back.

\---

Ten minutes have passed and Chaeyoung realized that Dahyun still wasn't back yet. She was starting to get a bit more concerned, thinking that maybe she should get up and check up on her. After all, she just wanted to know if everything was okay. She seemed really worried anyway.

She got off the couch and slowly tip toed to the room that Dahyun entered. She pressed her ear softly against the door and tried to listen into the conversation.

"Listen, I got this. Don't you worry. I'll continue to transfer the money to you. They won't know a thing. The CEO's daughter already thinks I'm innocent. I'll find a way for them to blame it on someone else. If anything happens, I'll quit and we'll all flee together. This is all a piece of cake. Don't worry."

Chaeyoung couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could barely process it all in. Her body began to shake as her hands felt numb. She chewed on her bottom lip due to her nerves getting in the way. She didn't know how to react to this. She couldn't accept the fact that Dahyun was stealing money from her father this whole time and what's worse is that she was defending her. 

She was so in shock that she didn't even hear how Dahyun ended the call and walked towards the door, opening it to see Chaeyoung completely confused and distressed. Dahyun froze as well, not expecting Chaeyoung to be by her room anyway. She tried to play it cool while tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Chaeyoung..I.."

"Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"You're stealing money from my father, aren't you?"

Dahyun was speechless. She could only stare back at her without saying a word. Chaeyoung wanted to explode. She wanted to scream and yell but instead she stood their in silence, hoping that she would prove her wrong and that this nightmare would finally be done with. 


	11. Explanation

"Well?"

Dahyun didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to make her anymore upset so she tried to reply as calmly as possible. "Y-yes, I took the money that the investors sent over but..come on, Chaeng. You wouldn't tell me on me would you?"

She tried to place her hand on the latter's shoulder but it was swatted away in an instant. "How could you?"

"Look, I know this is a bit bad.."

"A bit?! My dad trusted you. _I _trusted you! Is Dahyun even your real name?!"

Chaeyoung was absolutely fuming, not knowing how to process any of her feelings. She defended Dahyun from the beginning and now she felt so naive, but Dahyun was determined to explain herself completely. 

"Yes, it's my real name. My family wanted me to change it but I didn't want to live a complete lie."

"Glad you didn't you lie to me about that." She scoffed." And what about that confirmation email?"

Dahyun chewed on her bottom lip. "I photo shopped it."

Chaeyoung groaned as she placed her hands against her face to rub it in frustration.

"Chaeyoung, please. My family and I are living poorly. Just look how tiny this apartment is. They gave me whatever they had so I wouldn't let them down. Yes, we steal money but you have no idea how shit we're doing. We can't all live in mansions and be like you!"

"Oh so now I'm at fault here."

"That's not what I'm saying. Please, just come and meet my family. You'll see it for yourself."

"No, I've have enough." She walked over to the door, grabbing her coat as Dahyun called after her.

"Chaeyoung, I know you're mad but I beg of you, don't tell your father about this. I'll do anything..."

She stopped at her tracks as she looked down at the floor, not wanting to even look at Dahyun. She really didn't know what to do or how to solve this situation. Was she going to be on her father's side now or continue to protect Dahyun? Her begging was killing her after all. She took a moment of silence to think about her choice before finally saying something. 

"Just give me some time.."

With that last sentence, she walked out of the apartment as Dahyun stood there with every inch of her body shaking. She could only hope that it couldn't get any more worse from here.

\---

That evening, Chaeyoung had issues falling asleep. The situation was zooming through her mind and she just didn't know how to handle it. She decided to get up and walk downstairs, only to see her father sitting by the fireplace.

"Hey? Can't sleep?"

He turned to look at her, giving her a bit of weak smile. "Naw and you?"

"Me either." She took a seat beside him. "Sorry that I went off on you like that..."

"It's alright. I can tell that you really care for her." He gave her a grin as he rubbed her back softly.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed. "Dad, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"You and mom weren't always rich, right?"

"Oh, gosh no. We barely had anything when we were in college. Our families didn't even want us together because neither of us were financially stable, but we proved them wrong. We used our two brains together and started this company. We managed to finally take care of our families and even start our own."

Chaeyoung smiled at her father, allowing the story to give her a sense of realization. She got up and moved in to give him a warm hug. "Thank you for everything dad."

He was a bit surprised by the sudden embrace but nevertheless, hugged his tiny daughter back. "Anytime, kiddo. You should head off to bed."

"I will. Thanks."

She turned her heels and finally went backup stairs as her father watched her leave proudly before averting his attention back to the fireplace.

\---

Chaeyoung knew that Dahyun wasn't sleeping. It was two in the morning and she decided to give her a call. She found her number on her on the phone and pressed the device against her ear. She didn't have to wait too long since Dahyun answered as quickly as possible.

"Chaeng?"

"I'll come see your family."

"Oh my gosh, thank you. I-"

"But this is your final chance to prove to me who you really are. No fucking tricks, you got that?"

"Yes, absolutely." She said, nodding even though Chaeyoung couldn't see that. "Thank you..seriously."

"No need to thank me. Just text me the address and I'll be there tomorrow night."

"W-will do. Goodnight, Chaeng."

"Goodnight." She said softly before hanging up the call and placing the phone back on the nightstand. She laid back down on her bed and let out a long sigh. She stared up at the ceiling with millions of thoughts racing through her mind, hoping that the choice she made was the right one. 


	12. Meeting the Family

Chaeyoung drove to the address that Dahyun sent her to her phone without any bodyguards in her vehicle. She believed she had to see this all on her own. Even after all that mess that happened, She still believed what she said about her family. She didn't know why or how but she just did. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she felt bad for her, even though she lied to her. She would just have to see it her for herself.

She finally parked her car when she got to her destination. Chaeyoung got out and made her way towards the small house in front of her. It looked a bit run-down and old but who was she to judge? There wasn't even a doorbell or anything so she just gave the wooden door a soft knock, waiting for someone to let her in. She stood there with her hands in her pocket as she rocked against her heals before finally Dahyun open the door for her. 

"Hey, you made it." She gave her a soft smile, trying to be as friendly as she could.

"Didn't really had a choice now did I?"

Dahyun's smile quickly faded as she stepped to the side. "Come in, please."

Chaeyoung walked in carefully before sliding off her shoes. She noticed a family gathering around a table as they all looked up at her in unison.

The older man got up, feeling alarmed. "Dahyun, who is this? Is this the CEO's daughter?"

"Y-yeah, but don't panic!"

"How do you know she won't call the police on us?"

Chaeyoung took the chance to respond. "Wouldn't I have done that by now instead of being here then?"

The man grew silent as he sat back down next to his son and wife. The mother glanced at her and smile. "You must be hungry. Come join us for dinner."

\---

Chaeyoung regretted this, mainly because the food looked far from appetizing. She couldn't really recognize what the dish was but she decided not to comment on it.

"Can you pass the salt, please?" Myungsoo, Dahyun's brother, asked as his sister passed it over to him, as if it would make the food any better.

"Sorry that the food isn't gourmet. I know you rich folks like your food all fancy." Mr. Kim stated.

"That's enough now." His wife tried to calm him.

"That's fine. I always enjoy trying new things!" Chaeyoung said as she grabbed a spoonful of goo and put it in her mouth. The suffering was kicking in but she managed to swallow it before vomiting. "Mmm, it's good."

Dahyun sighed, looking down at her plate. "Chaeyoung is here so we can prove to her that we're good people."

Her father scoffed. "Well I'm sure she has plenty of questions to ask, so go ahead. Don't be shy."

Chaeyoung bit her lip, wanting to carefully choose her words but also gain information so that there would be more clarity. "I just want to know if you're stealing money, then how come you still live like this.

"We only took small payments of money. You know those CEO's start freaking out even if you take a few coins from them. You can search around if you want. All of that stuff goes to food and whatever that keeps us alive. This was the riskiest job Dahyun has ever taken because of the large amount of money she acquired. That's why we wanted her to go by her fake name in case she got caught but she refused. She still hasn't even given us the money yet because she got caught by you." He explained to her.

"I see..I guess it's not easy."

"No, it's not. Millionaires can go off and buy any care they want on a random day while us poor people can barely find proper food."

"Dad, please. She gets it." Dahyun cut him off, trying to ease the tension.

"No, no. He's right." Chaeyoung said. "He's..absolutely right. I'm sorry you all go through this."

"We don't need apologizes. We need a change." He replied.

"I agree, sir. Something really does have to be done." She said before leaning in to eat more of the food, the whole family watching her intently.

"Please, you don't have to eat anymore of that." Dahyun whispered beside her.

"If you have to eat this, then so will I."

Dahyun stared at her for a moment, feeling slightly touched as she moved back and smile with her father keeping an eye on the both of them. He was glad that Chaeyoung didn't make a complaint and decided to cease anymore of his ranting. They all eventually continued to eat their food in peace. 

\---

Once they were done, the family walked Chaeyoung out so she could drive back home. 

"Thank you for the food, it was...lovely." She tried to say with a bright smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mrs. Kim said.

She smiled at them as Dahyun stood by her brother with her parents facing Chaeyoung.

"Chaeyoung, please tell me my daughter will be safe." He said as he pleaded her. Chaeyoung looked at him carefully, sensing the desperation just from his eyes. She then looked back at Dahyun who had the same look on her face as her father. Chaeyoung nodded at her before responding.

"She's gonna be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to herself."

Dahyun's cheeks flushed as she stood there, speechless. Her family were at ease, delighted to know that Dahyun was on their side. She saluted them before beginning to walk back to her car.

"Goodnight, everyone!"

The family went back inside as Chaeyoung got in her car, turning it before noticing Dahyun run up to her window. She rolled it down and raised an eyebrow at her. Dahyun grinned and leaned in to cup both of her cheeks, kissing her softly. Chaeyoung instantly kissed her back without hesitation, closing her eyes as she felt her gentle lips against hers before the latter pulled away.

"Thank you. I promise no more lies."

"Yeah, let's hope." She started to slowly press against the pedal. "Stay safe, Dahyun."

She drove off as Dahyun watched her, biting her lips as she played with a strand of her hair. She finally jogged back to her home before her parents would start to worry. 


	13. Fear

The plan to protect Dahyun wasn't easy. Chaeyoung could only do so much. She sat there and thought how to distract her father and to bring the attention elsewhere, but it also had to do with time and it was definitely not on her side. It was hard to think, especially when her father conducted an emergency family meeting, discussing on how to approach this situation but Chaeyoung tried to drain it all out, not wanting to hear how extreme his ideas were. She sat there, her leg bouncing as she tried to space it out. Eventually, it didn't work.

"Chaeyoung? Chaeyoung!" Her father called out as she finally came back to reality as she sat up straight. 

"Huh? What?"

"I said I think it's time to get the police involved."

"The police? Are you sure about that?"

"We checked everywhere. This is our only option." He said as he leaned against his seat.

Chaeyoung was quiet again and her father noticed her strange behavior.

"Are you alright, Chaeng?"

"Y-yeah!" She nodded, trying to keep her cool. "I'm just at peace that we're getting somewhere with this."

"Good." He smiled as his family. "Then that settles it. I'll file a report and let you all know."

Chaeyoung let out a scream inside her head, knowing that she had to come up with something and fast.

\---

The next few days were difficult, especially for Dahyun. She managed to continue to act like a normal employee, not attempting to do anything suspicious but the fear began to grow. She knew the police were going to conduct an investigation and if they find out it was her, she would be done for but she knew there was another reason for her worries. As she walked back from the making some photocopies, she noticed Chaeyoung walked down the hall. They both exchanged a glance and knew that they would have to discuss what to do. The pair walked inside the closet where they normally would fool around, but this time it was for serious business.

"Dahyun, I know you're worried, but it's fine. I can make sure the police won't get anywhere near you."

She shook her head. "Chaeng, this isn't even just about the police. I'm just tired of being scared. The guilt is starting to eat me up."

"Why on earth would you feel guilty now?"

"Because before I didn't know you and now..." She bit her lips.

"And now?" Chaeyoung asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Now...things are different and I don't want you to get in trouble either, especially with your own father."

She shook her head, patting her shoulder. "My dad will always be my dad but your safety matters more."

"I don't know, Chaeng. I can only hope that this all gets blown to the side."

She finally walked out of the closet, heading back to her desk as Chaeyoung exited out after her, noticing the same person that always give them the same look.

"What? Bro, do you ever blink?"

The employee scoffed before walking away from the latter.

\---

As Dahyun was typing on her computer, she noticed a group of cops walking into the office. She noticed how Chaeyoung was trying to talk to them but they didn't necessarily listen to her. Instead, they started to search in each cubicle, checking everyone's computers. Dahyun felt her hands begin to sweat, knowing there is no way of escaping this. Once they approached her, they asked to look around as well. There was no way she could not oblige. She got up and stood by Chaeyoung. They held hands, giving one another a squeeze. Dahyun could barely look. She looked down as Chaeyoung rubbed her back. 

Everything seemed fine. The police tried to collect as much data as they could, but they didn't cuff her on the spot so they that had to be good. Dahyun looked at the police once they were done to ask a question.

"I-is everything fine?"

"We don't know yet. We just gathered the information we know and then we'll see later on. Have a good day, ladies."

They left, leaving the two on their own as Dahyun looked back at Chaeyoung. "I need a drink."

"No drinking on the job." She smiled weakly, trying to cheer her up as she poked nose. Dahyun grinned as much as she could but sadness was still evident in her eyes. This investigation was beginning to kill her slowly.

\---

The next day, the police came back and this time, they asked for all employees to gather around in Mr. Son's office. They all listened and made their way to the room where they all had to meet in. Dahyun went in with Chaeyoung. They stood next to each other as the officer stood in the middle of the circle with a stack of papers in his hand. 

"After some thorough investigation, we have an update for you all."

Tension filled the air as the pair both felt their hearts palpitating. They were frightened and worried, not knowing what the outcome would be but at least they had each other.

After all, that's all that they could depend on. 


	14. The Culprit

Silence filled the air as everyone in the room waited for the announcement. They stared directly at the officer, who looked like he ready to lay down the whole report. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were terrified out of their minds. They could barely even think properly. The two felt like they couldn't even move as if they were completely glued onto the floor. Their thoughts were screaming but nothing came out of their mouths.

"I know you are all worried about the investment money." He said as he glanced down at the papers. "And all that we can say is that....we couldn't find them."

Dahyun and Chaeyoung loosened their grip and opened their eyes, completely confused by the police's statement.

"We weren't able to track any suspicious activity. We apologize but the money must have disappeared due to a glitch."

Dahyun remembered how she deleted anything that was connected to her acquiring the money but she didn't think that she would be able to hide the evidence so well. 

"Oh, this is a disaster. What are we going to tell the investors? That we lost their money?" Mr. Son said as he rubbed his face hopelessly as he felt like like he was running out of ideas.

Dahyun watched her boss look distressed. She was starting to feel bad as the guilt became overbearing. She finally stepped forward, letting go of Chaeyoung's hand as she approached the officer.

"I did it! I took the money!"

Everyone in the room gasped, even Chaeyoung who looked at her in horror. "What are you doing?!"

Dahyun ignored the question as she looked at the officer in the eye, pleading. "Listen. I had my reasons and I am so sorry. This had nothing to do with Chaeyoung. I'm willing to face the consequences. I can return the money."

Mr. Son sighed as he put his glasses down on the desk. "I can't say I'm not surprised."

The employees began to chatter among themselves, regarding this whole situation which caused Chaeyoung to get a bit annoyed. She clenched her fist before stepping forward as well, yelling out.

"Quiet!"

Their talking ceased as their attention averted to the CEO's daughter, wondering what she had to say.

"Now, I know you're all upset about this but let me tell you something. I went to Dahyun's house and I met her family. They're kind and loving but guess what? They don't have what we do. How many of us here go home to a nice cooked meal and a warm bed,huh? Come on, show some hands."

Everyone looked at each other nervously before putting up their hands slowly.

"Ah, so all of us. Now imagine having none of that. Imagine sleeping in the cold and eating God knows what."

"Chaeyoung." Her father said, trying to cut her off but instead, she turned to look at him dead in the eye.

"Dad, you know what's it like growing up with nothing. Sure, you're here now but not everyone has that chance. Would you randomly give a homeless person a job? Just like that? Do you really need the investors' money? Do you?"

Her dad couldn't say much. He just stood there speechless, trying to process all of her words and to try understand her message. 

"All I'm saying that being poor is not a crime. It's not that they want to do this. It's that this is their only choice. They shouldn't be criminalized for this."

Everyone in the room began to agree, exchanging nods to one another while Chaeyoung's family was still deciding on what they should do next. Mrs. Son looked at her husband as he placed her hand softly against his shoulder. 

"Darling, what do you think?"

He took another moment to think, his finger on his lip as he stared into space before creating his final thought. "I think I'll be dropping the charges."

Dahyun's lips slowly turned into a smile as she looked at him, still not moving from her spot. "R-really, sir? You are?"

"My daughter normally never lies and I did raise her to be a kind person. Chaeyoung's right." He nodded. "We'll give back the money to the investors and cancel the project."

Dahyun looked at him as fidgeted with her fingers. "Y-yes, sir. I'll absolutely bring it back."

He glanced at her before giving her a soft grin. "We'll find a way to help you and your family. I think we should definitely help those who are need of it."

The entire office began to applaud as Dahyun thanked her boss and his family. The police offers were finally dismissed as Chaeyoung walked over and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you, dad."

"No, sweetie. Thank you for teaching me a lesson."

She looked up at him and gave me him a wide grin before he poked his nose.

"Now, please don't leave me completely broke."

She let out a soft laugh. "I won't. I won't."

\---

Dahyun and Chaeyoung left the CEO's office as they walked down the hallway timidly. They didn't know why they became so shy but the pair couldn't even look at each other in the eye. Dahyun just rubbed her arm as she kept walking along side with her.

"You really didn't have to do all that but thank you."

"Hey, I promised your parents I would keep you out of trouble."

"Right." She nodded at her statement. "Because of that."

"And..." They both stopped walking as Chaeyoung finally looked at her in eyes, feeling her confidence being at it's highest. "Because I like you...a lot."

"Ch-Chaeng.."

"And it's okay if you don't. I totally get that. I-" Her sentence was cut short by Dahyun's soft lips pressing against her's. It almost felt like time had stopped as Chaeyoung rested her hands against her sides, pulling her close. The kiss was long and sweet as they took it in as much as they could. Once they felt they were out of breath, they pulled away slowly with a goofy grin appearing on both of their faces.

"I like you too, Chaeng."

Dahyun confessed back as Chaeyoung stared into her loving eyes before pulling her back in before another kiss. Finally, everyone else walked out of Mr. Son's office as they noticed the two girls kissing before initiating another round of applause.

They both pulled away again as the younger one looked at the crowed in annoyance. "Oh knock it off and get back to work!"


	15. Good Deed

It was a bright sunny day at the Kim residence. Dahyun's family mainly just lounged around, not having any plans to do anything else. Everything was mundane and quiet until they heard their doorbell ring. Mr. Kim was hesitant in opening the door. After all, Dahyun has the key to the house. He shuffled over to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"Who's there?"

"Dad, it's me. Open up." Dahyun pleaded.

Mr. Kim unlocked the door and obliged to his daughter's request. He instantly noticed his daughter and her new girlfriend walking in with giant boxes. The man blinked as he watched them walk in, startling the rest of the family.

"Dahyun, what's all this? Did you steal again?" Her mother asked as she got off the couch with her son frantically. 

"No, no. This is was given to us by the company." She explained as she and Chaeyoung put the boxes down on the table, opening them to reveal some essential items including food, clothes, and hygiene products.

"B-but, how?" Myungsoo asked as he stared at all of the stuff as if it was Christmas.

"My father found out about what happened but he dropped the charges. Dahyun returned the money to give it back to the investors. The company managed to use the leftover money to give back to the people that need it." Chaeyoung smiled as she calmed the family down. "Don't worry. There will be more coming soon today, I believe. My dad is sending over a truck."

"A-a truck?" Mrs. Kim asked, blinking her eyes.

"That's a lot of leftover money." Mr. Kim scratched his head. "But um, thank you. We...really appreciate this."

"Anytime, really and thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson. Wealth should be distributed." Chaeyoung said as she wrapped her arm around Dahyun's shoulder.

"Also, I think it's safe to say that I won't be working for Mr. Son anymore." Dahyun added.

"So you're going to be unemployed?" Myungsoo asked.

Dahyun turned to glance at her girlfriend as her lips curved into a crescent. "Not exactly."

\---

Six months later, Chaeyoung managed to get her art work to sell. She decided to no longer depend on her father's money and instead make her own living. Of course, she didn't do this all on her own. Dahyun worked as her adviser on how to manage her business properly. She revamped her website, created ads, and taught her how to correctly sell her work. Eventually,the money started to flow in for the both of them. Chaeyoung used her earnings to get herself a nice small apartment for her and Dahyun while the latter got her family a bigger place to live with all the supplies they needed in order to have a cozy home.

Chaeyoung's work was becoming very popular, to the point where she was making more than she had hoped. However, she didn't hog the money. She made sure to donate whenever she could and that always warmed her heart.

"Babe, there is no way this needs to be sold for 200 bucks." Dahyun said as she sat in her desk, viewing the website.

"What do you mean?" She hovered over her shoulder, pouting at the screen. "I worked on that for two weeks."

"You literally fell asleep one time and accidentally got drool on it."

"What?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "It gives it a better effect."

"Babe.."

"Okay, fine. Lower the price."

Dahyun smiled victoriously and changed the pricing for the painting before Chaeyoung leaned in to kiss her temple.

"What would I do without you?"

Dahyun got up and leaned against her desk as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "You'd be very lost and horny. That's for sure."

Chaeyoung chuckled as she ran her hand up her girlfriend's thigh, feeling her soft delicate skin before pressing several kisses against her lips. "You got that right."

They continued to kiss for a little while before Dahyun's phone began to rang, pulling away to notice that it was a reminder.

"Ready to go send the meals to the food kitchen?" 

"Always."

The two got ready as they dressed warmly before grabbing the bags of meals to donate, leaving the house with their souls completely filled with love and compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the story!! Please leave some feedback! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
